Ezel
|-|Base= |-|Slash Attack Mode= Summary Ezel (エゼル Ezeru) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Slash Attack Mode Name: Ezel Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting (into his true form), Body Control, Danmaku, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Base Wendy), higher in Slash Attack Mode (Stronger than his Base Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Wendy), higher in Slash Attack Mode Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M in Slash Attack Mode Striking Strength: City Class (Faster than Base Wendy), higher in Slash Attack Mode (Traded blows with Dragon Force Wendy) Durability: City level (Comparable to base Torafuzar), higher in Slash Attack Mode (Took hits from Dragon Force Wendy) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range in Hand-to-Hand Combat, few meters with Tenga Goken Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Ezel's Curse, according to his own words, involves the use of "demonic swords which can cut through anything". This ability of his, however, isn't manifested through physical weapons: instead, the Etherious harnesses it by giving all of his four upper limbs the properties of blades, allowing him to slice through things by merely swiping his arms. The cutting power Tenga Goken grants Ezel, supporting his words, is tremendous, letting him cut cleanly through objects which are meters away from his limbs' physical reach by generating flying energy slashes of both immense length and width, which are powerful enough to easily bisect buildings and generate huge linear craters in rock; he was even shown capable of slicing through Wendy Marvell's Shattering Light: Sky Drill, one of her most powerful spells, while the latter was in Dragon Force. Onimaru (鬼丸 Onimaru): Ezel gathers all four arms in front of his chest, with their palms open, before swinging them outwards in a cross-like motion, generating an enormous "x"-shaped slash, whose arms get larger as they get farther from its rather undefined, large center, which is aimed at the spell's target. The sheer width of this attack causes it to severely damage the surrounding area, be it effective in striking the victim or not (the latter being the case when Ezel employed it against Wendy, who dodged it by a close margin). The technique is powerful enough to cleanly slice through the stone wall of a cave (in stark contrast to its rather undefined borders, which make it resemble a burst attack rather than a cutting one), leaving a deep, cross-shaped mark in it. Juzumaru Juzumaru Juzumaru (数珠丸 Juzumaru): This technique greatly resembles Onimaru in both execution, with Ezel swinging all of his upper limbs forward at the same time, and effects, consisting in a "x"-shaped slash which can easily slice through rock. The generated cut, however, is notably much more defined, taking the form of a cross with a clean center and linear arms which, this time, are bigger the closer they are to it. Ezel performed it after knocking Wendy into a wall, making sure the technique would land. Juzumaru sent the young Dragon Slayer flying away into a burst of debris, leaving her injured and exhausted, but strangely enough not cut (possibly due to the defensive spells the girl had previously cast on herself, despite her remarking on their relative uselessness moments before the attack). Mikazuki (三日月 Mikazuki): Ezel rapidly swings his four arms around individually, targeting different directions, to generate a number of crescent-shaped slashes, traveling away from him to slice everything they come into contact with in the surrounding area. As damaging as this technique is, it can also be employed as an effective defence, being shown capable of slicing through magical attacks, and thus preventing them from coming into contact with the Etherious; indeed, its great power was shown when Ezel used it to negate Sky Drill, quite possibly Wendy's most powerful offensive spell, while the Dragon Slayer had Dragon Force mode active, using the multitude of slashes it produced to tear apart the massive whirlwind and sending the opponent crashing back at the same time. Demon Physiognomy: Among his guildmates, Ezel appears to be the one sporting the most demonic characteristics, as well as one of those making the most out of them. Tentacles: The lower appendages of Ezel's body act as a set of additional, fully functional limbs, granting him a grand total of ten. The Etherious is sometimes shown maneuvering around on all such limbs, using both his arms and tentacles to move faster. Thanks to their considerable physical might, he can employ the latter ones in battle as well, inflicting great blunt damage upon foes (quite possibly in tandem with his arms-based Curse), as well as to immobilize his victims, holding them still while retaining the use of several limbs himself. In addition, Ezel was shown remaining suspended upside down from the ceiling by having his tentacles adhere to it, without the seeming need to directly grab onto something, hinting at adhesive properties. Slash Attack Mode (斬撃モード Zangeki Mōdo): Ezel can enter an Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) like mode that increases his already explosive power. Enhanced Tenga Goken: Ezel described this form as increasing the sharpness of his Curse's blades to the point where there is nothing he can't cut. Indeed, while employing actual swords as appendages, the Etherious was shown capable of completely bisecting the gusts of wind generated by Wendy, claiming them to be useless before him. It was only by continuously surrounding the Etherious with new gusts, generating them faster than he could slice them up, that the Dragon Slayer was able to defeat Ezel. Enhanced Strength: The largest member of the Nine Demon Gates, Ezel possesses a remarkable amount of brutish strength, supported by his numerous limbs. He generated a large burst upon contacting the ground by jumping off the cave's ceiling to assault Wendy, and was subsequently shown generating smaller ones by repeatedly slamming down his limbs, cracking the rock floor in the process; the flick of one of his lower tentacles was enough to send Wendy flying meters away, crashing into the cave's wall, and his pinning her hands and feet down with four of them caused the ground to shatter. Flight: During his battle with Wendy, Ezel was shown remaining suspended in the air for an extended amount of time, hovering in it while confronting the Dragon Force-empowered Dragon Slayer both in his normal and in his Slash Attack Mode form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 7